


Tension

by DJRezYourGays



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, b/c Moira, mild dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJRezYourGays/pseuds/DJRezYourGays
Summary: Working late into the night, Angela's tired mind starts playing trick on her.Overwatch WLW's Winter Femslash Fest 2017Prompt: Tension/Relaxation





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I try to avoid using the prompt as the work title but the double entendre was entirely too good to pass up

"Don't work too late, Angela!" Mei called from the door, adjusting her stocking cap before heading out into the snow.

"I won't, don't worry," Angela waved from the coffeemaker.  "Have a good night!"  The lights in the lab turned on automatically as she returned to her station, a steaming cup of much needed caffeine in hand.  At this hour, she wasn't surprised to be the last one in the building.  Most of the other researchers had headed home for one holiday or another days ago.  She rubbed her eyes and queued up another test, grateful for the quiet.

But after hours of disappointing results, the quiet had long since lost its luster.  The faint hum of the lights, the irregular ticking of the machinery, the occasional squeak of her chair, all were driving Angela to distraction and the frustration was becoming unbearable. 

She couldn't stop now.  She had never been so close to unlocking the truth of what had been done to Gabriel, a horror twisted from the pages of her own research - one she hoped to find a way to undo.  She set her head down with a groan, the long night weighing on her almost as much as the feeling of defeat from so many rounds of testing.

"You really should take better care of yourself," came a familiar voice chuckling in the darkness - a voice Angela hadn't heard in years.

"O'Deorain?"  She sat up at once, fear scattering her fatigue, but the lab was just as empty as before. Her old mentor was nowhere in sight.

Angela breathed a sigh of relief until she felt a long-nailed hand trace across her shoulders.  "After all," the voice said, "you are a doctor."  She turned to find Moira towering over her with a self-satisfied grin, the dim lights of the lab casting strange shadows across her face.

"M-Moira?  How--?"

The woman stepped behind her, gripping Angela's shoulders with enough force to pin her to the chair.  Angela's pulse started to race as she squirmed to get free, surprised to find Moira gently working in circles to iron out the tension she was carrying.  "There's no work worth sacrificing your health for," the woman said. 

"That's rich, coming from you," Angela quipped, her defiance quickly melting under the woman's artful touch.

"You carry too much on your own shoulders," Moira purred in her ear, leaning into the pressure of her knuckles against Angela's back, forcing the woman forward in her seat and eliciting a moan for her exertions.  She chuckled as Angela clapped a hand over her mouth.  "You should let me take the load off more often, acushla.  This is only the beginning."

"Why are you here, Moira?" Angela demanded, sinking into the chair as the stiffness slipped from her body like so much attire at the end of a long shift. "What do you want?"

"Oh, don't trouble yourself," Moira chuckled, moving her hands to Angela's neck and letting her nails tease at the woman's blond hair.  "Think of me as a helpful faerie, visiting you in the night." 

Angela fought to keep her eyes open - a fight she was rapidly losing as the woman's fingers rippled across her skin to massage the tension out of her every inch of her.  She could flee, leap from the chair and sprint for the door, but despite her tepid urging Angela's legs refused to comply, leaving her rooted to the spot and at the mercy of her former mentor.

"Faeries demand a favor in return," Angela mused, rolling her head back as Moira's hands searched for new spots in need of tending.  "I have nothing to give you."

"Nonsense," Moira chuckled.  "Most faeries hardly ask a thing in return.  Just a little something to eat, something to sate the appetite."  Angela's eyes shot wide as Moira's hands clenched tightly around her neck.  Gasping for breath that wouldn't come, she stared helplessly at the woman smiling over her with a hungry gaze.  "And you look like the perfect morsel..."

Angela clawed at the woman's hands, desperate to free herself, but Moira effortlessly overpowered her, choking out all hope of resistance.  Darkness swarmed in and Angela felt her body go limp.

She woke with a start at the sound of the clipboard clattering against the floor of the lab, managing to catch the edge of the desk before she followed it to the ground.  Her hands went at once to her neck, but there was no one else in the lab with her.  The swift return of the stiffness in her shoulders came as an odd reassurance that it had all been a bad dream. 

Taking a moment to steady herself, she plucked the clipboard off the floor and set it with the rest of her notes, sighing to herself and going to fetch more coffee.  Much as she needed it, there was little chance of her sleeping now.


End file.
